1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional structure manufacturing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional structure, and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for example, a method of forming a three-dimensional structure on the basis of a model of a three-dimensional object formed by three-dimensional CAD software or the like has been known.
As one method of forming a three-dimensional structure, a lamination method is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-280354). In the lamination method, generally, a model of a three-dimensional object is divided into a plurality of two-dimensional cross-sectional layers, and then cross-sectional members corresponding to the respective two-dimensional cross-sectional layers are sequentially formed and laminated, thereby forming a three-dimensional structure.
In the lamination method, if only a model of a three-dimensional structure to be formed is present, it is possible to directly form a three-dimensional, and there is no need to fabricate a mold prior to forming. Therefore, it is possible to rapidly and inexpensively form a three-dimensional structure. Further, in the lamination method, thin plate-shaped cross-sectional members are laminated one by one, and thus it is possible to form a three-dimensional structure as an integrated structure without being divided into a plurality of parts even when the three-dimensional structure is a complex body having an inner structure.
Meanwhile, in the method in the related art, plane images obtained by dividing the three-dimensional data of a three-dimensional structure is drawn and laminated by an ink jet method to form a three-dimensional structure. However, when layers are formed by discharging ink using an ink jet method, there is a problem in that the dimensional accuracy of a three-dimensional structure to be finally obtained is lowered due to the variation in thickness of each of the layers.